


watch the night turn into day, dance on the milky way

by kaleidoscopeminds



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Existentialism, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, calum just really loves luke hemmings, too many space metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscopeminds/pseuds/kaleidoscopeminds
Summary: Calum has always thought Luke was other-worldly; he’s transcendent and paradisiacal and every other word that’s too much to be used in a context other than describing Luke Hemmings.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	watch the night turn into day, dance on the milky way

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is. I wanted to give myself a writing challenge, to write something with no dialogue, only feelings and description because it's what I'm worst at. And this spilled out of my brain after seeing [this](https://www.facebook.com/CanadianBeats/photos/a.1913117835421050/1913117915421042) photo and losing my goddamn mind. Title from Star Girl by Mcfly, one of the best songs ever written.

Calum stretches out on the blanket they’ve laid across the grass and gazes up at the sky, perfectly clear, on a night that’s just getting cool enough that Calum can see his and Luke’s breath escaping in clouds of fog that dissipate into the quiet air. Calum draws in a deep breath as Luke shifts slightly on his chest, and he takes a moment to look down at Luke rather than looking into the sky.

Calum has always thought Luke was other-worldly; he’s transcendent and paradisiacal and every other word that’s too much to be used in a context other than describing Luke Hemmings. Calum lets his eyes map his face, a sight that Calum thanks all the stars in the sky that he’s able to have the fortune of gazing at every day. 

His eyes are closed right now, eyelashes fanning across his cheeks in shadows, but Calum knows what they look like, can see them when he’s awake or drifting in dreams. He knows that they’re the colour of the sky on the brightest summer day when only a few tendrils of cloud are floating along and disappearing into the lightest wisps, the colour of the cerulean ocean when the light bounces off the water in reflective bursts and the waves crash in layers of seafoam. He knows the way they dance when Luke finds something particularly amusing or flash when he’s angry, or fill with unshed tears when he’s especially frustrated or anxious. Calum loves Luke’s eyes whatever they look like but is particularly fond of the way they burn with life when he’s on-stage and they reflect the lights, so incredibly blazing that Calum thinks he might be blinded. Sometimes that’s how Luke’s eyes make Calum feel; dazzled and disorientated, like when the sun is so bright it’s hard to even look into the sky at all because it hurts, but it’s even harder to tear his glance away.

Calum’s eyes flick down to his nose, too perfect to be a normal human nose, shaped by a more supreme being that could ever walk this earth. He tracks his eyes across Luke’s lips, perfectly curved into a half-smile like two matching crescents of the moon, that cover his teeth which flash and sparkle when he laughs.

His hair falls softly onto his neck, curling into ringlets in a way an angel in one of Da Vinci’s paintings could only hope to emulate. Dark golden like a late afternoon on the sunniest day, the brightness melting into warm tones that dance across the sky, or the colour of leaves just as autumn comes, turning gilded and aureate in the changing of the seasons. Luke was Calum’s personal angel, a celestial spirit sent to cast Calum in his divine light, too ethereal to really be a part of a world as mundane as this one on earth but too alive and dynamic to not be. 

His skin, especially in this light, glows like the silvery moon that it’s reflecting, pale and luminescent. Even when they’d lived in Australia Luke’s skin had never been particularly tanned, and even now in LA the sun just causes a dusting of freckles across his shoulders causing a multitude of constellations across the expanse of his skin that Calum likes to trace with his fingers and tongue.

Calum looks up at the sky again and considers the stars and planets blinking back at him. 

Falling in love with Luke had felt like falling into a black hole, inescapable and inevitable. A singularity exempt from space and time with a gravitational pull so strong that Calum felt like all his molecules had been shaken and squeezed until he was rearranged in a form that was almost him but irrevocably different, shredded into streamers of light and put back together again. But _being_ in love with Luke was different to that again, it was like surfing along the galaxies with no gravity at all, floating across a never-ending plane of shimmering and glittering stars that he would never tire of drifting through.

Calum tries to see whether he can see any planets in the uncharacteristically clear Californian night. Maybe Luke was Jupiter and Calum was one of his moons, inexplicably drawing people closer to him, letting them fall into his orbit. Calum found himself revolving around Luke; whatever the situation he would be drawn into Luke’s personal gravity. Michael and Ashton were moons of his too, all of them falling into a contented orbit of their brightest. 

Maybe Luke was Saturn and Calum was just one of the many people and things that made up his rings, yet unexplained how they came to be but surrounding Luke regardless, only increasing Luke’s brightness and unable to escape the pull of him even if they’d wanted to. 

Maybe Luke was cosmic dust filtering through the atmosphere, made up of stardust, clouding all of Calum’s thoughts and a part of all of Calum’s actions. Like Luke causes the zodiacal light that Calum feels whenever he’s around him, a diffused glow, a scattering of sunlight in the middle of the night just before dawn breaks. 

Maybe Luke was a galaxy all to himself, a hundred thousand glints of starlight, made up of the brightest planets and suns. A comet shooting across Calum’s sky, a glimmering burst of a supernova that Calum can barely keep up with. 

Or maybe Luke was the sun itself, burning hot and bright, helplessly bathing everyone he met in a warm glow. The brightest star that any of them knew and the very centre of this solar system and the centre of Calum’s. If Luke is the sun then Calum likes to think he might be the moon, reflecting Luke’s light back to everyone as best he can, deceptively bright but only due to Luke’s own radiance.

Maybe Luke was all of these things, but he was also here on earth. Here with Calum, real and corporeal and tangible. Real when he squeaks and snorts when he laughs, ducks his head when he’s embarrassed and trips over his too-long legs. Real enough when he forgets the chords to his own songs, leaves his towel on the floor and makes a joke even when he knows he shouldn’t. Luke was unearthly and celestial, Calum’s hold on him feeling insubstantial and shadowy, but he was also one of the only concrete things in Calum’s life, comforting and solid, ever-present in a way nothing else was or had ever been for Calum.

Calum reaches out to touch to remind himself, to ground himself, pulls Luke’s arm heavy around Calum’s waist and presses his hand against Luke’s chest to feel his heartbeat. He relishes the hot puffs of breath on Calum’s neck where Luke is breathing slowly. He can feel the slight scratch of his stubble along his own jaw, feel his leg pressing up against Calum’s own. He can smell Luke’s shampoo, minty and fresh as a few wisps of his hair tickle his nose in the slight breeze rippling across the darkness.

Calum closes his eyes. He doesn’t need the sun or the stars or the moon, the sky can keep them. He’s got Luke right here. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://kaleidoscopeminds.tumblr.com/)


End file.
